mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Muddle
Mr. Muddle is the twenty-third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr.Muddle *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *Love: Little Miss Ditzy *'Relatives ': unknown *Friends: Mr. Wrong, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Neat. *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Uppity *Release date: 1976 *'Job': getting everything muddled up *'Features': Red bowler hat, feet are backwards *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991Christmas Special), Arnold Stang (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Muddle gets the simplest things messed up. He lives in a house by the sea in Seatown. He was supposed to live in the country, but he, who built the house himself, built it wrong and in the wrong spot. One day he goes fishing with a fisherman named George and does the wrong things and they don't catch any fish. George's technique is to ask Mr. Muddle to do the opposite of what George wants, and Mr. Muddle will get it right. George gets everybody to do this, and Mr. Muddle goes home and cooks himself a muddled-up meal to celebrate. THE MR MEN SHOW ( 2008) He made a cameo like mr greedy on a lifeboat in boats. International publications & translations Mr. Muddle appears under the titles *Monsieur Meli-Melo (French) *Don Confuso (Spanish) *Unser Herr Durcheinander (German) *Ο Κύριος Μπερδεμένος (Greek) *엉망씨 (Korean) *糊塗先生 (Taiwan) *Meneer Stuntel (Dutch). List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * George * Mr. Brick * Mr. Black * Mrs. Scrub * Mr. Impossible (on TV, shown in the picture frame) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Mr.Silly a human appears in this book before his own *Little Miss Neat *Little Miss Fickle *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Splendid and the Princess *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) (does not speak) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) (cameo) *The Christmas Letter (TV) Trivia *Despite not appearing in the Mr. Men Show, you can see his face at the beginning of the intro. *He lives in Happy Land and Seatown, but in The Christmas Letter he lived in Muddle Land. (Home of Little Miss Contrary) *He may have a crush on Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, or Little Miss Scatterbrain. *He posted a sandwich instead of a letter twice,in Little Miss Neat's story and the Christmas Letter Counterparts *Mister X (Letter People, both jumble everything up). *Sidney the Snake (Huxley Pig, both are green and wear red hats). *Sir Basil (The Herbs, both have green and red and get muddled up). *Back-to-Front (Raggy Dolls, both wear red hats and have their heads facing the wrong way round). *Doctor Snuggles (Namesake series, both get muddled up). *Humble Bumble (Bertie the Bat), both get things muddled up. *Franklin the Turtle (Namesake series, both are green and wear red hats). *Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera, both are green and get in a muddle). *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), both muddle their words up. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Oval characters Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose